The Moon is Dark in Mordor
by Mordae aka Dark Shadow
Summary: What if the hobbits never get to Rivendale, or even meet Strider? What if the Nazgul get them and take them to Sauron? Will middleearth surrvive if Sauron gets his ring back?AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. I'd have written it different. Legolas, the ringwraiths, and Sauron would have had a much bigger role.

A/N: This is an AU. It starts before the hobbits meet Strider. And it will be totally original from the point were they first come across the ringwraiths.

The Moon is Dark in Mordor

Prologue

Frodo looked up at the darkening sky from his seat on the large black horse. The Black Rider had pulled the small hobbit up in front of him and was keeping a claw-like hand clamped on his shoulder. 'I wouldn't jump of anyway' Frodo thought bitterly knowing if he did so he would either be trampled or would die when he hit the ground considering the breakneck speed at which they were traveling. Feeling fear prickle up his spine he noticed a dot in the sky that was getting bigger. As it got closer it took on wings and a rider. The creature passed about 30 feet over them and circled around. Frodo looked over the Black Riders shoulder and saw that the man was cloaked similar to the rider and frowned.

The rider kicked the horse as the man on the creature hovered over the horse. The rider stood in the stirrups and grabbed Frodo around the waist. The cloaked man above them leaned over and grabbed Frodo under the arms and pulled. There was a loud hiss and then a curse as Frodo's full weight was put into the mounted mans arms , showing he wasn't quite ready. Frodo stayed as still as possible not wanting to be dropped. When Frodo was safely seated the creature surged forward and the rider faded away.

~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this is so short but I'm gonna write another one and post it soon. Please review. Flames will be used to warm my room. 


	2. Barad dur

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I meant to get it up over a week ago but got kinda lazy. If you review I'd appreciate ideas. Thanks.

The Moon is Dark in Mordor

Chapter 1

Frodo looked down as the ground passed below him and couldn't help but remember how he had been captured.

~~~~

It was just brinking on night as Tom Bombadil left the four hobbits. In about half an hour they came to the top of the hill and saw the dim lights of Bree. A shriek ran through the night. Another answered it; this one was much closer.

Frodo turned towards the sound and saw two figures on a hill less then a mile away. Another shriek sounded through the still night air behind the hobbits and they swung around towards the cry. That was when the two cloaked figures now behind them attacked. The one who got to the hobbits first hit the closest one, who happened to be Merry, over the head with the flat of his blade. The young hobbit went down like a ton of bricks. The second wraith hit the sword out of Pippins hand and tore a long gash down his shoulder almost to his waist. This all happened as three wraiths appeared with swords drawn, one leading five horses.

The four other wraiths surrounded the two hobbits. Sam leapt in front of his master tying to protect him. Swords came from both sides and the hobbit parried one but the other hit his leg, making him fall. The wraith calmly put a sword to his neck. Another followed suit with Frodo.

It wasn't long before the hobbits where bound hand and foot. Two of the wraiths started to talk in the Black Speech as the hobbits regained consciousness. They found that their wounds had been bound and that even if the blades were poisonous they felt fine.

The two wraiths started to get louder to the point that they were screaming. At last the fight ended and one shrieked and stomped of towards the hobbits. He grabbed Frodo and dragged him over to one of the horses. The wraith quickly mounted and pulled Frodo up in front of him. One of them said something in the Black Speech and they headed of towards the west.

~~~~

It had been almost a week before the mounted man came. Them it was a day from the Misty Mountains to the dark land of Mordor. That night as they neared Barad-dur. Frodo saw it come into view little by little. First he saw the very top of the tower with the Eye of Sauron. It focused itself on Frodo and the mounted man and seemed to brighten when it saw them. The rest of the tower slowly came into view. It was made of a strange black stone that Frodo had never seen. The top was smoothed and shaped into long column. Further down was a strange flow that looked as if someone had pored lava down the side. Parts of the flow had been shaped into what looked like dragons, balrogs, and gargoyles. The very top and parts of the flow had obsidian running through the stone that gave the tower an unreal look to it. Slowly they descended onto a platform that was shaped like a dragon's head. A loud horn sounded and Frodo saw the gates of the tower opening behind him. Troops went out and what looked like young orcs came through, obviously so that could be trained.

Rough hands grabbed Frodo and he looked down. Another black cloaked man was pulling him down from the creature. Silently he let the man pull him down and wondered how many there were. He looked at the man closer and faintly saw dark skin and brown eyes. He also realized this one didn't scare him. After this calms him slightly he looked around. Few orcs remained on the platform, the ones that did had moved as far as they could away from the wraith. 

The man beckoned one of the orcs forward. It came forward slowly and stood as far away from the wraith as possible. The wraith made what sounded like a chuckle and turned towards the creature. The orc jumped two feet in the air and the man smirked. "Take the half-ling to the dungeons. If you hurt him in any way you will answer to the wraith." Hearing something about himself the wraith turned and nodded his head slightly. Red orbs started to glow in the depths of the hood. The cloaked man waved his hand and the orc grabbed Frodo and ran into the tower. When it got inside it dropped him and muttered 'Walk'. Frodo obeyed. They slowly went through the tower, the orc grabbing his shoulder as they went around the corners. It was almost ten minutes before they got to the dungeons. The first open cell they got to the orc grabbed the key and opened the door and the hobbit walked in dejectedly. Frodo heard a click as the lock slid home and sighed.

~~~~

If you want to see a really good pic of Barad-dur there one by John Howe called The Dark Tower. But yea. please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
